


Change of character

by dingdongrumba



Series: Tumblr drabble requests [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Face-Fucking, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingdongrumba/pseuds/dingdongrumba
Summary: Kamukura finds out there are two sides to Makoto Naegi
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Naegi Makoto
Series: Tumblr drabble requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900561
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81
Collections: Kamuegi Week 2020





	Change of character

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for a Tumblr request and not for Kamuegi week but let's just pretend I did lol uuuhhh let's say it's for the free day or something dksfjdskKDJF
> 
> Also the original prompt was "No, I’m supposed to be making you feel good"

Kamukura bit down hard on his own lip as the smaller boy beneath him continued to bob his head up and down his dick, a string of quiet curses being forced out of his mouth every time Naegi purposefully rubbed the tip of his cock against the inside of his cheek.

“F-Fuck…” He breathed out when Naegi started fondling his testicles as well. That was it, it was too much and he was asking for it. Grabbing a handful of the boy’s hair he forcibly pushed him back away from himself and stood up from the bed where he had been sitting.

“A-Ah! S-Sorry! Was I out of line? I thought-” Naegi started, panicked, however, he wasn’t able to finish his sentence given the fact that Kamukura instantly shoved his dick back inside that warm mouth that was starting to really drive him crazy.

Naegi’s eyelids dropped again and he let out a surprisingly indecent moan as Kamukura began mercilessly fucking his mouth. Makoto Naegi was just too cute, too innocent all the time. It wasn’t a secret that everyone in the Future Foundation thought he was a literal ray of sunshine. Everyone loved him, everyone knew him as the pure soul that had beaten Junko Enoshima and restored hope in the world.

And now that same boy was moaning like a slut around his cock as he let his mouth be fucked by him.

The mere thought of that was almost enough to bring Kamukura to the brink of orgasm and he actually had to slow down to prevent himself from finishing up right there and then. No, this rush was just too good to have it end so soon. Kamukura pulled himself out completely, finally allowing Naegi to breathe for a bit.

“Now, lay on the bed and spread your legs.” He instructed between ragged gasps, he’d been way too close to cumming for his liking but he still needed to fuck Naegi’s ass before he could be completely satisfied. The thought of stealing the boy’s pureness was a fantasy he’d been having for as long as they’d known each other and the fact that it was about to be fulfilled had his mouthwatering and his dick twitching on its own.

A surprisingly low chuckle pulled him back from his slightly foggy train of thought. “Oh, I don’t think so.” Naegi’s voice sounded… uncharacteristically dark for him, sending an embarrassingly strong chill down Kamukura’s back. 

What… what the hell was that? Seconds ago Naegi was sucking his cock like a whore and now he was looking him up and down like he was about to eat him up whole.

“H-Huh?” He tried to snap back, but his voice came out way more restrained than he intended. “I believe I just ordered you to-”

“No, I’m supposed to be making you feel good, remember, Kamukura-san?” Naegi’s voice was like velvet as he gently pushed Kamukura back on the bed. He could’ve easily resisted, being way taller and stronger than him, but Kamukura was so stunned by Naegi’s sudden change of character that the thought of stopping him didn’t even cross his mind, far from it, his cock only seemed to get harder from it. “And that’s exactly what I’m going to do. You’re going to love having me inside you so much that you won’t be able to cum from anything else ever again.”

Kamukura could’ve come just from those words alone.


End file.
